The Return OF The King
by FreddyG16
Summary: this is a one off story about if mufasa had lived trough the stampede but woke up with no memory, it takes place just after simba leaves in the first movie but through the story the time line changes p.s i dont own the lion king


**The King Returns**

In the hot sun, lay a monster of a lion, broad shoulders, huge paws, a mane bigger than bon jovi's hair in the 80's, his head was banging but all he could hear in a maniacal voice in his head was '_long live the king'_ he got up with a groggy look and stumbled to the nearest watering hole and took a sip, he saw himself in the water and said "I may have been out cold for weeks and still my hair looks good" this particular lion liked his looks very much and was proud to be a lion but he couldn't remember his past or his name so he wandered through the desert searching for civilisation and eventually found a group of wolves, one had a bad knee injury and only one eye, the other was female and was younger than the other when he came across them he greeted them. "hello there may I ask where I am?" said the deep voiced lion and the reply was "your in Africa of course, where else would you be?" the lion was confused as he didn't know where Africa was but then the old wolf said "what's your name young man? And the lion thought hard for a name for himself but as he thought one name reoccurred many times so he chose it, "my name is Simba, what's yours?" the old wolf replied "I am Kai and this is my daughter Sheba, would you like to travel with us?" the lion replied " no, I feel I need to go somewhere else I'm not sure where but my heart longs for it, I'm sure I'll find it". after they're chat the lion and the wolves went they're separate ways.

It was a year or so since Simba was caught in a stampede while teaching his grandson how to hunt, luckily little Taku was saved thanks to Simba throwing him on a ledge, Kovu was now the king of pride rock and reigned as elegantly and as caring as Simba did but he didn't have Simba's courage, he was always worried about something but Vitani helped him out with things such as telling him who the trouble makers were and stopping trouble before it started if she saw an unfamiliar lion she would find out why they were here and if it was trouble they were after she would sort them out, she was his most trusted ally.

As the big lion strolled down a stone path which was a sandy colour he noticed a small tiger cub being pushed around by 2 hyenas, the lion did not like to see the weak being bullied by the strong, he ran over quicker than you would expect a lion of his size to and he grabbed one of the hyenas with his claws and tossed him aside like a piece of meat then stood tall and roared so loud the hyenas soiled themselves before running off like scared children running from a bully "are you alright young cub?" he said, "I could have handled that on my own, I didn't need your help!" shouted the small tiger, "it looked as though you needed assistance young one I'm sorry if I embarrassed you" he said with a look of confusion on his face. "what's your name cub?" said the mighty lion, "I'm Moka, what's your name?" said the brave cub, "my name is Simba, where are you heading to little one?" the lion said as he looked at the sun with a smile, "I'm heading to a place called the pride lands, where are you going?" the young cub said "the…pride lands? I think I've heard of that place before its hazy but I remember the name somehow, erm…I don't know where I'm going next but it might be where your going do you mind if I tag along for a while?" said the lion, "no sweat, we only got a little way to go, we're in the outlands right now so we could be there within the week" said the tiger cub. The outlands made the strong lion think of bones and skulls for some reason as if he had been there before, that night as the lion slept a face haunted his dreams, the face of a scarred lion, who looked very peculiar, black hair and slim he was a sinister looking fellow and the lion did not like him for some reason, and for some odd reason every time he saw him all he heard was '_long live the king'._

As the years went on Kovu was starting to get thinner and his hair changed from brown to black, his son now a brisk young 3 year old was the envy of the other male lions, he was average height yellow haired and a mane that was black, he was the coq of the walk but he had no knowledge of the pride lands, Kovu had neglected to tell him of the circle of life and other important things like the great kings of the past but today he was out with Timon and Pumba eating bugs and mud rolling, so he didn't bother, but Vitani had news for Kovu, it seems lions from another pride are coming here within the week and they want Kovu's head on a plate for some reason, he felt nervous because he knew nothing about these people so he may not be able to reason with them and there id only one other option if reason does not work and that is a duel to the death, "hey, Kovu, a strange lion and a tiger cube were spotted at the end of the outlands should I check it out?" Vitani said with a look of concern in her eyes "yes but don't attack him, if he starts trouble end him but if he does nothing wrong we will grant him access to pass through and only pass through, he wont be staying" said Kovu with a stern voice still concentrating on his bigger of 2 problems and on that note Vitani and Sarabi who was a decent age for a lion now, went out to check out the lion, Sarabi was especially on her toes as she isn't as fast as she once was, but none the less she wanted to do her part in protecting the pride lands.

As the lion and the cub made there way to the pride lands they spotted a watering hole to get something to drink so they stopped and quenched they're thirst, the lion could feel a presence behind him, it wasn't easy to feel but he could, he assumed it was a meerkat or some sort of small rodent but little did he know that it was Vitani who had scouted ahead of Sarabi so she could see if the enemy was dangerous or not, as she was in the grass she saw what looked like the lion trying to drown the cub and she couldn't stand for it so she jumped out and attacked. The lion who was innocently washing the smelly cub felt claws dig into his lower back and out of reflex jumped up and started swinging but to no avail, the lion managed to shake the lioness loose but she struck again only this time she struck for his belly but he managed to evade her and smacked her in the face which immediately sent her down as his paw was as big as her face then he felt another presence but this time it was easy to feel they're presence, he gathered that it was a lioness which was about 9 years old possibly, he jumped round to smack her as well but stopped before he hit her face, the lioness was shocked and surprised to see the lions face and she said in a scared whisper kind of voice "Mufasa" and the lion began to walk back and ran from the area, he ran and ran until he was in a small cave, memories started coming back bit by bit but he still didn't remember his name or family, only that he was somehow important and was needed a lot, the cub seeing his travel mate run cowered on the floor as he didn't want to fight these lions, but the lions took him to the king so he could judge whether to let him join the pride lands or be cast aside never to return.

As Kovu was waiting for his sister to return he saw a pride of all male lions who were very well built coming towards pride rock, they were all very scarred, he noticed the leader had 3 claw marks going down his right eye all the way to the cheek and it frightened Kovu, he had never seen a lion so well built and intimidating but he walked forward to see what he could do, "hello there I am Kovu king of the pride lands, who are you and what business do you have here?" Kovu said in his most intimidating voice, "I am Gala the king of Tao I am here to kill Mufasa, and I want the coward to come out and face me this instant" bellowed the large lion as he made eyes or more correctly eye at Kovu as the scarred eye was permanently closed, and as Kovu was going to explain he did not know who Mufasa was his sister came from the bottom of the rock to the top with a tiger cub in her mouth and Sarabi next to her, "Kovu who are those lions?" said Vitani in a puzzled manner, "those are the lions who are looking for trouble like you told me Vitani" said Kovu not taking his eyes off of the leader "if you wont give him to us it means we will go to war and an army of all lions vs. an army of nearly all lionesses insinuates that the males will win" the lion shouted at Kovu in an angry tone, and with that the lions charged et pride rock with great haste and then the lionesses started to charge but they were no match for the muscular lions, they had obviously been training for this for a long time, Kovu jumped from the rock onto the leader of the other lions but was easily thrown to the ground and beaten very badly, the lion tried to rip Kovu's throat out but luckily Kovu knew never to leave his throat open during a battle and managed to hold them off for a while, the lionesses were all being beaten to a pulp accept Vitani who was the strongest out of the lionesses and knew how to fight dirty like the enemy but it was only a matter of time before she was beaten too, only Kovu remained and he was cut, bruised and his throat was bleeding but the 3 lions who weren't injured and the leader all cornered Kovu and just before they swiped at Kovu ending his life, Kiara lunged forward to stop the leader but when his hand made contact with her face she was out cold, then once again he lifted his paw to Kovu but all of a sudden he heard a fearce and powerful roar which made them all jump a little, they could only see a dark figure on top of the rock and the leader shouted "who are you!" and the saviour replied "I am Mufasa king of pride rock and the beast who will end your wretched life" after saying that Mufasa jumped down, Kovu couldn't believe how muscular Mufasa was he made those men look as small as Nuka did standing next to him, one of the lions rushed forward to strike but was caught at the throat by a huge paw and flung back at them, the other one went for his belly but Mufasa bit the back of his neck as he knelt down, then with one strong smack sent the leader to his knees but after that the leader bit Mufasa's throat but when he did Mufasa puled him over toward the end of the ledge and threw him over and the impact left the lion on the bottom of the rock dying and Mufasa said "Gala I spared you once before but you have run out of second chances, and have paid for your insolence" then Mufasa turned to Kovu and saw the scar, he looked exactly like his brother and Mufasa not being able to control himself lunged at him but was stopped by an injured Sarabi "he isn't your enemy Mufasa, he is your grand daughters husband, he is the king of pride rock" said Sarabi as she fell unconscious, Mufasa looked at Kovu and said "after my wife is healed she will be coming with me and my companion and we wont be returning is that clear?" Kovu replied with, "but don't you want to be king again? You're the one who save me and the whole pride lands" "no" said Mufasa "my time as king apparently ended long ago, all I want to do is live the rest of my life with my wife and my travelling companion" said Mufasa.

The next week Mufasa, Sarabi and Moka all travelled out of the pride lands with a big goodbye as all of the animals bowed as Mufasa went passed and they lived the rest of they're days with the nice wolves Mufasa had met,


End file.
